


Pin and Paper Episode 1

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anthropomorphic, Art, Artists, Creation, Fantasy, Furry, Magic, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nudity, POV Male Character, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Summoning, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive





	1. Chapter 1

It all started off so simple. I had no idea what was going on until it was too late , and by then I had lost control. I'm what some might call a starving artist, I get by off of the money I make from my day job as a cashier. It was my 26th birthday and my brother Tommie did something really nice for me . He bought me this old antique pin. It was wooden with a gold tip and an engraving that said "truest art". In the box it came in there was a letter. I asked him about it and he said the guy that sold him the pin said to make sure I got it and read it before using the pin. My brother, the smart fox that he may be, didn't bother to read the letter. But that was the start.

My brother left my apartment that night and the only ones who remained were myself and my roommate Donita.

Me and my roommate shared a small 2 bedroom apartment. Its a pretty rectangular place, you walk in and your in the living room/kitchen, then there's a hallway. On the left side is my room and on the right is Donita's, and at the end of the hallway is the office. Oh and of course there is the one bathroom on my side of the hallway as well. We agreed that if I didn't ruin the kitchen with my bad cooking I could use the office as my personal art studio.

Donita was sleeping in her room by the time my brother left. I took my gift to my art studio where I sat it on my wooden desk. I picked up the letter and opened it . The writing was old and faded but I managed to make out the words.

"Put love into all your art or it will be soulless and void"

"Do not abuse your art for it like ourselves may have needs"

"Creations made in moments of raw emotion will be filled with that essence"

"All art fades away in time so cherish it while you can"

That's all I could make out , the rest of the letter seemed to be too faded. I sat the note aside taking its words as metaphors. I leaned back in my chair tired from day. I picked up the pin and almost started to draw something, just for the sake of getting in that first good use but just as quickly as i picked the pin up i then sat it back down. I went to my room and went to bed , I had work in the morning and it was already midnight.

The next morning was terrible, my alarm clock did not get the memo on the five minutes longer I so desperately needed. It was a struggle just to get out of bed and into the shower. By the time I was ready to go I was already waiting to get back home. I started to leave but I noticed the door to my studio was open. I walked back to check out why and inside was Donita looking around as she sipped her morning coffee.

Tristan- what are you doing in here

Donita- oh just looking around, you have some really cool stuff in here

I blushed a little and I could tell that she saw because she smiled at me with her lovable bunny smile.

Donita- I know you like to keep your art private but you should really get these out somewhere

Tristan- I'm trying but its hard to promote yourself when you have to work a day job you know

She extended a hand out to me placing it on my shoulder.

Donita- I'm sure you'll make it work some day if you keep making art like this

She retracted her hand as she left the room sipping from her coffee mug. It gave me a burst of energy for Donita to be so supportive like that before I left the apartment. Its hard to describe how hearing something you work at so long and hard is good can make you feel like a new dawn even when your running on so little hours of sleep.

That energy lasted a long while throughout my day , I was inspired and I just wanted to make it home so I could put something on paper. Funny how I was so tired I could drop at any moment but speaking to Donita made me happy enough to want more out of my day.

I made it home around 4 in the afternoon and went straight to my studio. I set up a canvas and paint but then remembered my gift from the last night. I put away the canvas and took out paper. As I sat at my desk I didn't know what I wanted to draw so I let my hand put the pin to paper and move until I saw something start to come from it. I was drawing a face, it was a male face , a tiger , and he was happy. I spent about an hour drawing him in good amount of detail from the hair on his head to the suit and tie on his body down to the fancy polished shoes on his feet. I was happy with my creation and felt it was a good representation of my feeling.

I wanted to keep adding to the image but just as I was about to start working on the background Donita called me into the kitchen. She made an early dinner. I often times forget that shes a chef at a popular local restaurant until she cooks for me. People thought we were a couple in the past because we live together and sometimes act like a married couple. But she's just a really good friend from art school. Maybe I should have gone into a more practical art like she did , everyone needs a good cook after all.

Anyway after we ate she had to get to work and I was beat. As much as I wanted to keep working on my latest work of art I could resist the call of my bed any longer.

It didn't take long for me to drift of into a nice sleep. I should have stayed awake. As I slept I began to hear noises and sounds , they got louder and louder until I was forced out of bed to go check them out. There are a few people that have keys to the apartment such as my brother, Donita, and my friend Vincent, and its a pretty nice part of town so I wasn't worried about a burglar. The sounds got less audible but they still went on , they were coming from my studio. I walked down the hallway opening the door at a normal pace not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary.

As I stepped inside on my desk sat a tiger all dressed up like he was ready to go to a cocktail party.

Tristan- who are you

I asked confused and off put by the sight of the stranger siting on my desk.

Gerald- I don't know who I am , you haven't named me yet

I took a step back out of the room slowly.

Tristan- what do you mean I haven't named you, how did you get in here

Gerald-you haven't given me a name , you drew me , that's how I got here

It took me a moment but I soon realized the tiger siting before me resembled the one i had just drawn. His clothes matched down to the mistake I made in a detail on the belt around his waist.

Tristan- I drew you

Gerald- yes, am I your first

Tristan- first what

Gerald- your first creation

Tristan- yea I'd say you are

I started walking back into the room, It was amazing, the picture I had drawn somehow was standing before me life sized and even in color.

Tristan- I must be dreaming this , is that whats happening here

Gerald- no , I can assure you this is all very real

Tristan- and you said you don't have a name yet

Gerald- no , will you give me one , I would love to be able to come back here when I go

Tristan-what does that mean , what do you mean when you go

Gerald- I wont be here for very long but if you give me a name the next time you draw me I can come back and Ill be able to remember everything that happens while I'm here

I stepped even closer ignoring all boundaries as I began to feel through his fur. He felt and looked exactly as I saw him in my mind even beyond what I had put on the paper. He didn't seemed bothered by my feelings and examining him.

Tristan- where will you go

Gerald- I don't know, but its a place where everything is dark

Tristan- well how long will you be here

Gerald- not long , but if you give me a name and draw me again later Ill be able to stay longer , and the next time after that even longer

Tristan- I don't know what to name you

Gerald- but you are my creator

Tristan- yes but are you allowed to name yourself

I stopped feeling him but I continued to eye him intensely.

Gerald- if you don't name me then it wont work

I thought to myself for a moment and for a while I drew a blank. But then it hit me , my favorite TV show, the main characters name on this detective show is Gerald.

Tristan- what do you think about the name "Gerald"

Gerald- I love it

Tristan- then its settled, your name is Gerald

Gerald- oh thank you creator, this means so much to me

He hugged me and it was a strong hug. But to my surprise as he hugged me he started to disappear from his legs up. By the time he let go I watching his eyes fade into thin air.

He wasn't back on the paper ether, he was just gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and everything from the night before felt like one very detailed dream.

I couldn't remember what happened after Gerard vanished, I assumed that I walked myself back to my room and got into bed. But to assume this would mean that I also believed that I somehow drew something into reality. It was easier to just say that I dreamed everything.

I still needed to be sure that it was in fact a dream. I got out of bed and walked to my studio. The first question I needed answered was how exactly could I draw something to life. I looked for things that were different or unusual , of course it didn't take long to conclude it was likely the antique pin. I looked back over the letter that came with it and it was clear that the message, the warnings written in it were more than metaphors. I still was not convinced , I had to test it.

I called in sick from work and took the day off. I waited for Donita to go to work and when I finally had the apartment to myself I locked all the doors closed every window before going back to my studio and siting at my desk.

I was hesitant to actually drawing anything, but I forced my hand to put pin to paper. I tried to redraw Gerald but it's nearly impossible to redraw a perfect copy of something. I did the best I could but there were clearly differences in the original and what was before me.

I put the pin down and waited. I watched the paper unsure what was supposed to happen. I waited so long I thought myself crazy for believing something so unbelievable could be real. But then it happened, just as I was about to get up from my seat. The paper was pulled from the desk by what I can only describe as a miniature tornado in the room. The wind pushed me pining me to a wall, and I watched as the paper entered the center of the tornado and from it the very ink was ripped . Every drop of ink came off the page and slowly the swirling wind began to stop. As it was finally over I saw the ink come together and expand almost like rain drops acting like clay. And when it stopped before me stood Gerald. He didn't look the way I drew him, he looked like the original.

Gerald - oh creator I am so pleased to see you again

Tristan - it's good to see you again to

The happy well dressed tiger greeted me with a warm and loving hug.

Tristan - you look the same as you did before, but I drew you different this time

He released me.

Gerald - yes you did, but you meant to draw me so I was still able to come back

Tristan - so as long as I want you to come back , you'll come back

Gerald - it's a little more complicated than that but I suppose yes

I fixed my clothes and stood up standing in front of my creation.

Tristan - how do you know so much about all this

Gerald - I don't know, I just do

Tristan - well I suppose that'll have to do, I still can't believe your real

I reached out to squeeze his sides to make sure he was really there.

Gerald - creator

I stopped squeezing.

Tristan - yes Gerald

Gerald - could I trouble you for something to eat

I was confused.

Tristan - can you eat , your a drawing aft all and I didn't exactly draw your insides so do you have a stomach , and now that I think of it how do you speak , and can you actually see and and ....

He pressed a finger to my lips and I laughed realizing I was rambling.

Gerald - yes I can see , and I don't know how I can speak, and a lot of me comes more from what you imagined me having than what you drew me with

Tristan - oh , then yea I'm sure we have something you can eat in the kitchen

Gerald smiled and before I could even turn to open the door he pushed past me and was down the hallway. He almost knocked me to the floor, I suppose he was really hungry.

I followed him to the kitchen i wasn't bothered by his abrupt push past me. He searched through the pantry and fridge for something to eat looking past so much food I could tell he didn't know what to eat. It's funny how he understood the concept of hunger but not food. I sat him down at in the living room and made us both sandwiches, the only thing I think I could cook without burning it.

He ate so quickly that before I even sat beside him on the couch he was done with his food so I gave him mine.

Gerald - thank you creator

Tristan - it's no problem, but hey you know you don't have to call me that , call me Tristan

Gerald - alright crea... alright Tristan

Tristan - so how long do you think you'll be able to stay this time

He finished gulping down the last bite of his food then turned to face me more directly.

Gerald - I'm not sure, it's already been much longer than last time I believe, I could go at any moment

Tristan - there's so much I want to ask you

Gerald - I'll tell you anything you want to know

Tristan - are there more of you where you come from

Gerald- no , not yet

Tristan - what do you mean by not yet

Gerald - there's only as much as you draw

Tristan - but I've only drawn you

Gerald - that makes me feel very special Tristan

He was like a child with secrets to the universe in his mind. So eager to please me and yet his knowledge of this new world I've found myself in made me want to do the same for him I couldn't help but find myself infatuated with him. We talked for hours. I told him about the world and my life and how I wanted to be a great artist and he told me about how it felt to real, a concept that seemed more beautiful with every word that came from his lips.

Tristan - so if I drew more people they would they be like you

Gerald - I don't know

Tristan - what if I only drew a hand or an eye would that come to life too

Gerald - I don't know

Tristan - what if I drew a place like a city would buildings grow out of my apartment

Gerald - I don't know

I laughed a little.

Tristan - there's so much I wanna know, or maybe I should just try it

He smiled at me and I realized that we had gradually gotten closer as we spoke. An intense silence formed and I found myself blushing as he just looked back into my eyes with his child like gaze.

Gerald - can I use the bathroom

He broke the silence with such a mundane question I couldn't help but grin as I responded.

Tristan - sure ...... but wait do you have a ..... I mean how will you ..... I didn't draw you with any

He laughed as he got up and walked to the bathroom down the hallway. I waited on the couch and just a moment later Donita walked in.

Donita - hey roomie

Tristan - D , your home early

Donita- yea there was a gas leak so the restaurant was shut down for the night

I hopped up from my seat surprised and unprepared to explain the extra guest who was currently using the bathroom.

As she walked down the hallway I followed behind her blocking her view of the bathroom and spoke erratically to block out the sound of my tiger.

Tristan - really, what caused the leak, is everyone alright, your still getting paid for the night right because you know rent is coming up in a few days , I wish you had brought something home you know I love that restaurant

I practically talked her into her room leaving no space for her to get a word in until I ran out of breath.

Donita - Tristan are you alright, your being kinda strange

Tristan - oh I'm just wondering about your day is all

And just as she was about to write me off as being overly curious and go into her room the sound of a flushing toilet and washing of hands came from the bathroom.

Donita - is someone else here

Before I could even speak Gerald walked out of the bathroom and to me and Donita.

Gerald - hi I'm Gerald

I had to turn away to hide the look of world collision happening in my mind. I had no way of explaining Gerald.

Donita - hi it's nice to meet you , Tristan doesn't usually have friends over during the week

Tristan - Gerald is a new friend of mine

Gerald - yes, just yesterday we met in his studio

Donita - in his studio, are you just a friend or a "friend"

Tristan - he's just a friend

Donita - it's fine Tristan , we went to college together I knew you were probably..

Tristan - I'm not gay

I blushed so hard it was embarrassing , and then they both laughed.

Gerald - your very pretty , did Tristan draw you

Donita - thank you , and no he's never drawn me though he has offered to a few times , has he drawn you

Gerald - yes two times

Donita - that's fun ill have to have Tristan show me your pictures, but unfortunately I've had a long day so as much as I'd like to see them now and talk more I should be getting to bed

Gerald - it was very nice to meet you as

Gerald hugged Donita and she looked at me with a face of confusion as to how and why he was being so affectionate but her face soon turned from confused to pleased in his embrace. He let go and I walked him back to my room as quickly as possible.

Tristan - well now she knows about you , I guess since she saw you too that really means I'm not crazy

Gerald - Donita is very pretty

Tristan - yea I suppose she is

I looked down at Gerald's tail and noticed he was starting to disappear.

Tristan - your leaving

Gerald - it's OK , I had fun spending time with today

Tristan - I just wish there was a way you could stay longer

He was almost completely gone.

Gerald - I'll be here for much longer next time

I hugged him as the last bit of him faded. As much as I wanted to draw him back right then and there I knew I had work in the morning.

The next morning was smooth. I woke up showered got dressed and even had time for Donita to cook me breakfast.

We both sat at the bar in the kitchen eating pancakes and eggs.

Donita - so be honest, are you seeing that guy from last night

Tristan - who ? Gerald

Donita - yes Gerald did you have any other guys over I didn't meet

Tristan - he's just a friend, that's all

Donita - then do you think you could give him my number

I had to stop eating.

Tristan - um I'm not sure that's such a good idea

Donita - why not , he seemed really nice and friendly

Tristan - well I don't even know him that well

Donita - I'm asking you this for myself not for you , there was something about him

Tristan - like what

Donita - those eyes or how warm he feels, and he dresses really nice , why was he dressed so fancy anyway

Tristan - he has to dress like that where he works

Donita - oh where does he work

Tristan - I dont remember, look I'm gonna be late maybe we can talk about this later

Donita - alright

I got up and left the apartment. Donita can't date Gerald, he's a drawing, he's not real.... he's kinda real but how would that even work when he vanishes into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

It was amazing , my life never had so much potential before. No longer was I common no name artist, not with the power I now had. For weeks now I've drawn Gerald everyday. He stays for at least 24 hours now without disappearing and he seems to be more real each time. I've managed to keep him away from Donita the best I can , but with his ability to stay longer everyday it's almost impossible to hide him in the apartment. And in all this time I still haven't dared to draw anything else with my magic pin.

I decided that for that day I wouldn't draw Gerald. I needed to come up with a plan for how to keep him private with his ever growing ability to stay in this world. Perhaps it was time to draw something new , someone new. But who. My first creation was an accident, I had no idea I was creating life, but now that I know the power that I hold its almost impossible not to doubt my every thought for an idea.

I was lucky it was a Saturday so I had all day to brain storm but time seemed to be racing away. I still couldn't find it in myself to put pin to paper. I gave up. Leaning back in my chair I dropped my pin on the paper. What a failure I am , I have all this power and I cant even bring myself to use it. Sure Gerald is an amazing success that I marvel every day but surely that cant be all that is in me. Is it ?

I face palmed myself in shame as I got up from seat. As I removed my hand from my face I noticed something. I was careless, I dropped my pin on the paper and the ink made a mark. I thought to myself "there's no way something that small , something I didn't even mean to happen could turn into anything right". I doubted my thoughts as they came and went but in the end I sat back down.

I began drawing around the mark on the paper trying to turn it into something. It was amazing I didn't have to think , it just happened. My hand flew across the paper drawing in more and more detail. The mistake had turned into a iconic mark on what was now clearly the face of a dalmatian. I drew him in simple clothes suited for a trip to the beach. I even went so far as to give him a nice head of hair. He was a slender character , a cool guy, smooth, always sure of himself .

Something took over me , I didn't want to stop drawing. Even after I had drawn in the finest details my hand felt the need to keep going. I didn't stop until I drew the very grass under his feet .

I was out of breath and my hand was almost locked up, I didn't know what had came over me but looking at the finished product I couldn't care less because of how happy I was. I waited for my latest creation to spring from the page, I remembered how long Gerald's first arrival took so I knew I had time. I wanted to have a name ready for him before he was here but I was drawing a blank.

That familiar sight and feeling of swirling wind came and I knew my latest creation had finally arrived.

I watched in amazement as he was finally standing before me. It was then that his name was clear to me.

Tristan - your name is Roy

He was even better than I imagined he be in living color.

Roy- My name is Roy , thank you creator

I noticed that the grass I drew beneath Roy's feet had also come into reality. Roy began to move around the room much like Gerald his first time in the real world, exploring and discovering. It was then I saw it for sure, Roy's every footstep created lush grass under it.

Tristan- amazing

Roy looked at me in response to my comment .

Roy- I Know I am

That was unexpected, he seemed to have a bit of an ego already.

Tristan- how do you feel

Roy- I feel like going outside

Tristan- wouldn't you rather look around here a little more, your new to this world so you must...

Roy- I wont be here for long creator, nothing in this room is as great as the work of art you see before you here and now , and knowing that I'd hope you wouldn't keep me locked in this cramped room for the entirety of my first arrival where all I can do is admire old out dated work

Wow this guy was something else. He clearly was not Gerald . He hasn't been alive for more than a few moments and already he speaks as if I'm almost unworthy of him . Though it wasn't much of a surprise, Gerald was surprisingly loving and soft from his first arrival , so I guess it makes sense that Roy is himself already. But i didn't want him to be egotistical, I just wanted him to be confident.

Tristan- its not safe for you outside

Roy- why not

Tristan- people might see you , when you disappear

Roy- how would that be bad for me

Tristan- well I'd have to come up with a way to explain it

Roy- so its not unsafe for me , its just difficult for you

He was unreal, he was right, but the tone in his voice and the way he glared at me was off putting. It was as if he wanted to show he was in control, that I was just a handler but he could do as he wish.

Roy- fine , can I at least leave this room

He backed down ,so I suppose he was still willing to listen to me.

Tristan - not right now , you wont be here for much longer , but maybe your next visit

Roy- alright creator

Tristan- you can call me Tristan

Roy - whatever

He started to disappear. As the last little bit of him was finally gone I face palmed myself.

Tristan- how could I make something, someone that ...

He was so full of himself. And now my room has grass sprouting from the floor. I stopped myself before I wrote him off as a failed sketch. Maybe he just needs time , after all no one is perfect. And now I know for sure I can draw more things into reality than just people, but somehow the grass isn't disappearing.

That gave me a great idea. If nonliving objects could be drawn into reality and din't disappear then maybe I could draw a place into reality. I could build a place for when I wanted to summon Gerald or Roy. I could go out into the woods find a place with nothing on the land and draw a house, a mansion , a castle. I could draw anything. I just needed to find a place, I needed to find the right place.


End file.
